Hacking Lives
by PhantomWinds
Summary: Fukaka (OC) meets with Major Sergent Kululu and New Recruit Tororo by capturing their platoon members and forcing them to meet her.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: New Threats, Old Faces!

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Sgt. Frog but I do own _ so don't steal _ or _ will mess with your computer!**

It was a normal day in the Hinatas house, if you had five strangely floored frogs living in your house normal. For Fuyuki and Natsumi this was the case. So when a bug appeared near Natsumi, who was in her room listening to 623's radio, saw the bug her first reaction was to swat at it, but failed, soon forgot about it. What she didn't k ow was that it was one of Kululu's invention. Kululu laughed as he watched Natsumi, but after ggetting bored he had decided to find someone else that he could spy on.

While Kululu spied on his platoon members, and anyone else who was near, the computer screen that was hooked up to the fly cam had gone out for a minute or two. He grunted some and soon his fingers were flying across the keyboard tyring to get what he temporally lost. As soon as he got it back he let out a string of 'ku's'.

Somewhere else in town, and underground, a screen displayed the blueprints to Kululu's fly cam. The person who stole it smiled and started to work to change some of the stuff and upgrading it and changing it to their liking.

Back at the Hinatas a certain green frog was getting yeld at by Natsumi for not finishing his chores. Kululu walked to the kitchen laughing to himself and went back to his lab with a plate of curry in this hands. When he got back to his lab, and when he finished his plate, he checked his fly cam to find out why it had blackened out like it did. After a while he went to hhis computers to see if it was tthem and not the fly.

"Kukukukukuku. Looks like theirs another hacker." He grined and sent out his fly camera to where he had found where the hacker was. When the fly cam had gotten to the location Kululu frowned when it was just in the middle of the street. He soon found a way to get under the streets with the fly cam. But before he could go any farther the thing short circuit and he lost all connections.

"Fufufufufufufu. Not ready for you to see me Kululu." The mystery figure walked up to the little invention and picked it up. The figure then crushed it in the palm of their hands "But soon we will meet. Fufufufufufufu."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Missing Keroro

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Sgt. Frog but I do own Fukaka so don't steal her or she will mess with your computer!**

It was only less then a week since the fly cam accident, Kululu had decided not to tell anyone about it and keep it to himself. This time Kululu and the rest of the A.R.M.P.I.T. platfoon were in their meeting room discussing about another plan to rule over pekaponian that most likely would fail, again. Of course it was just like every other meeting Giroro was yelling at Keroro to be serious and to finally come up with a plan that would work for once.

When the torture was finally over and everyone left the room no one noticed the little spy camera that was upside down in a corner on the ceiling. The controller of the camera laughed to them self "Keronian number one. Comeing up." They then pressed a green button with a yellow star on it. The spy camera got off of the ceiling and hovered. It then followed Keroro until he was all alone.

As soon as he was alone the spy projected a little projector from underneath it. It turned on and projected a rare gunpla right around the corner that Keroro was turning. He let out a gasp and his eyes grew big "Is that a MG Destiny Gundam Heine Westenfluss Custom?" He smiled at his 'find' and went to grab it but when he looked it wasn't their. "Huh?" He looked around and saw it a couple of feet away from him. He went to grab it again and the same thing happened again

He chased it out of the house, with his invisibility badge on, all the way to where Kululu's fly cam had dissapeared. When Keroro got into the sewers he looked around for the gunpla. He stopped in his tracks hearing a laughed that sounded just as disturbing as he one he knew. He slowly turned around and jumped back seeing someone behind him.

"Fufufufufufufu. Welcome Sergeant Keroro." The figure sstayed in the shadows, the only thing that you could see where the red glasses. "I do hope that you can stay for a while. Fufufufufufufu." Keroro took a step back "W-w-who are y-you?" The figure smiled "Who, me? Fufufufufufufu. I'm Fukaka, and nothing is going to stop me." She stepped out of the shadows to reveal herself.

She was an average Keronian female with red glasses, pale grey hat, pale purple headphones with light red horns on the top. Her skin was pale purple, just like her headphones. Her insigma was a circle cut into fourths, two pieces were dark purple and the other two were blood red. Her insigma on her hat matched the one on belly. She grinned at him "Good night Sergeant Keroro." He tilted his head "But I'm not tired." She smiled at him and preesed a button on a controller. Soon Keroro was trapped in a glass container.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay so I don't know if I should discontinue this story or not since one it's all wrong! At lease Fukaka's info is and two I have a really cool idea to do! It's still Sgt. Frog only some things are new! So if you want me to do the newstory this one is gonna be discontinued! Please tell me what you think!


End file.
